Dawning Sun
by Starsaroundmars
Summary: Olivia Swan is angry and confused. She was kidnapped and locked away for about a year, with no memory of her kidnapper or what had been done to her. She doesn't know what to do with her life anymore, except follow her annoying older sister to Forks and try to start anew. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a little weird for me, because I don't usually make my characters so... Angry and full of angst (she is a teenager). The thing is I wanted to make a believable character that is NOT a Mary Sue and, well, I may have gone too far... But I'm trying! If you review, I will tone it down for the next chapter, my OC is just a little frustrated about the move. I will delete this if you don't like it. It's a Jake/OC fanfic. I do plan on making my OC nicer to Bella by the end of all of this. I like the pairing Bella/Jasper, so if you guys want that pairing, let me know, but this will be Edward/Bella at first. Please REVIEW! If you see mistakes, let me know.**

It was on the flight to Port Angeles when it all finally sunk in.

I was on my way to Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest cities in the country, with my whiny martyr of a sister, Bella. Whose idea was this again? Right, mine. I was on my way to spending the next few years with my awkward dad and my emo older sister. She would be gone once she left for college, but Dad? Oh no, I was stuck with him longer.

Maybe I'm being just a bit overdramatic, I thought, glancing over to find her pouring over_ Pride and Prejudice_ for what must have been the tenth time. But Bella was definitely not my favorite person. She complained about everything, even when she got exactly what she wanted.

Why was I doing this again? Right, to prove my sister wrong. To prove I wasn't a conceited little bitch. Not that she would ever call me that. Perfect Bella didn't swear. I bet she couldn't even if she tried. She was the responsible one without any balls to speak of.

Putting it simply, we're opposites in every way. I was Renee's daughter and she was Charlie's daughter. I was the stereotypical Arizonian blonde (now dyed black) with blue eyes and she had brown eyes and reddish brown hair. She was insecure where I was confident. She was clumsy while I was…not nearly as clumsy as her. She had pale skin with no tattoos and I had tan skin and a tattoo on my right wrist.

It was a simple tattoo but it meant a lot to me. I traced the curves of infinity as I felt my sister tap me on the shoulder. I took one of my earphones out and give her my best glare. She blinked, probably wondering what she did this time. I'd only done it for fun, but I hoped she wouldn't give me that lecture again. The one where she'd explain that she was going through the same changes I was.

"We're landing," Bella stated, instead, before turning back to_ Pride and Prejudice_.

Sometimes I wondered if she liked to pretend she was anything like Elizabeth Bennet. If she ever grew some balls, she would be.

_Now, you're probably wondering why I'm being so harsh with her. Is it because we're so different? Is it because I'm jealous? Is it because her only form of teenage rebellion is calling our father by his name behind his back? Nope, it's because I think she can do better, much better, and she doesn't even try. And I don't think she ever will. She could be independent and strong, but has she tried? Nope. I just hope she'll wake up before she gets to college._

I turned back to look out the window, slipping my other earphone back in. There was a brief silence before I heard the beginning of the song "Numb" by Linkin Park.

As soon as Bella spotted Charlie, she gave a fake smile before making her way over to him and tripping in her usual Bella way. Instead of following her or even waving hello, I found myself taking in the faces around us. No one interesting and everyone who'd been on our flight had left. Well, everyone except for the cute guy with the blonde hair and amber eyes who'd sat across the aisle from us.

I smiled flirtatiously and waved at him just as I heard Charlie call my name.

"Livy!"

I grinned when I saw my sister's frown. I knew she hated being called by her full name but Dad didn't. Our parents had been calling me Livy since I was eight.

"Great to see you, Dad," I said before giving him a tight hug. The last time I'd seen him was during my last winter trip to Washington. While Bella hated the rain and snow, I'd grown to love it. I would miss the sun but it wouldn't be so bad.

"Great to see you, too, kiddo," he nodded.

He helped with some of our luggage and I got in the back seat before Bella could even reach for the door. Let them have their little, awkward conversations, I thought.

I put my earphones back in, knowing that they would talk about me and my problems. Bella would call it my defense mechanism after what's happened to me. I rolled my eyes. As if they were side effects. The anger, the nightmares, the insomnia…

When the song ended, I heard her mention my name, so I turned off my iPod and left my earphones in.

"…she needs to take her meds before bed or she'll never go to sleep. And she's always getting into fights at school!"

"We just need to give her time," Dad said. "It's only been five months! Has Renee considered sending her to a therapist?"

"I tried to convince her but she doesn't think there's anything wrong with her," Bella snorted. "She just says that it's good for a girl to have a bit of spirit after what she's been through."

Thank God for Renee, I thought. I don't need a damn therapist. Maybe I do need help but not professional help.

"Maybe all she needs is some time away from Phoenix," Charlie reassured her. "She's not a bad kid, Bella. She's just going through a tough time. You had to take care of your mother when you were her age, and she's just trying to take care of herself."

"I know, but with the hair and the tattoo..."

I frowned. Of course I'd known Bella would criticize my new look, but–

"Did they ever catch the guy?" Charlie interjected.

"No, the place they found her just looks abandoned and she says she can't remember anything. She still gets the dates confused sometimes."

"Well, she was missing for a year."

I couldn't listen to anymore of it. I pressed play and found myself listening to one of my favorite songs, "About a Girl" by Nirvana.

When we finally reached Charlie's house, I was fine. Music heals most wounds after all.

Then I heard Bella yell, "Wow, Dad! I love it! Thanks!"

I took in the red monstrosity in the driveway, and fought to hold in the giggles. It was just so ridiculous!

It was admittedly awesome of Charlie to get Bella a truck, but could she seriously drive this thing?

We grabbed our luggage and went inside.

Everything was exactly the same as the last winter I'd been there, which was a relief because I didn't think I could take this place changing, too.

"Do we still get to go camping and hiking?" I asked enthusiastically. There was so much I wanted to do!

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Charlie said, glancing at Bella.

I turned to glare at her. I guess she told him the whole story. I knew that she was only trying to watch out for me but was I not allowed to have any fun? I could always get another tattoo or dye my hair again, but where was the fun in that? I didn't even have my license!

I stomped up the stairs to my old room and slammed the door closed before leaning back against the door. I wanted to scream and hurt someone, but, of course, I knew that wasn't an option. I was fifteen years old, barely five feet tall, and I hated it. I was confident, but I was very aware of my limitations.

I was a sophomore who was old enough to get a job but not old enough to drive a car. Even when I could drive a car I wouldn't be able to vote, shoot, smoke, gamble, or drink.

Back then, this was the worst situation I could think of. I knew I'd been through worse in the past, even if I couldn't remember it, and there were people in the world living in tougher situations, but I'd always lived in the moment.

I was scared, lonely, confused, and just fucked up in general.

Where was my hero?

**This is just awful, but please let me know what you think anyway! It's kind of short, but opinions are appreciated! She will be better in the next chapter, I promise (if there is one).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support! Please keep reviewing!**

Eventually, I got up and started to unpack.

I hadn't brought much with me. Luckily, since I only visited Charlie during the winter breaks, I had enough warm clothes. I hadn't brought much jewelry except for what I was wearing. I wasn't too attached to anything I owned, but, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to take off my pendant. It was just a crescent moon hanging off of a thin gold chain. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember when I'd gotten it or if anyone had given it to me. And I couldn't bring myself to take it off.

I'd even found matching earrings.

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate just as I set down my bag of toiletries on my desk in front of the window. I took the east room facing the woods. The room was painted a light blue like Bella's despite my efforts to convince Charlie to let me paint it purple or something equally as interesting. At least I had purple curtains and matching sheets for my bed.

I took my phone out of my pocket even as I noticed something odd.

There was a brand new laptop on my desk.

My eyes widened and I dropped my phone on the bed, threw my bedroom door back open, and raced down the stairs to find Charlie. He was downstairs in the kitchen, eating. I practically threw myself into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." And on it went.

Charlie laughed. "I know you've been dying to get one, and knowing that Bella's worried about you leaving the house alone, I thought that would make up for the house arrest."

"It does a little," I amended. "But I still wish I could go hiking. Can I at least go with Jake?"

"You haven't seen Jake in years. Do you even know what he looks like now?"

"Sure, taller, hopefully manlier," I shrugged, leaning against one of the cabinets. "What's the big deal? You know him, you trust him."

"Do you trust him?"

I started to nod but then I realized how stupid that would be. For all I knew, Jacob Black danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight. Or worse, read comic books. Not that there was anything wrong with comic books, as long as you read the right kind.

"So what do you think I should do?" I said before my thoughts could get anymore ridiculous. _I blame it on the new laptop._

"Call him sometime. I have Billy's number if you want to–"

"No thanks, I'll just catch a ride to La Push on one of the weekends when I'm not drowning in homework." I didn't like the idea of talking to someone I hadn't seen in years over the phone. I'd rather see them in person, especially since the last time he'd seen me was when I had braces.

"Sounds good," Charlie nodded. At least Charlie trusted me. I made a mental note to ask for pepper spray later. "Hey, do you still play guitar?"

"When I'm bored," I said, already knowing our conversation was getting nowhere. Luckily, I remembered the phone call I'd ignored. "I just missed a call. It might've been from Mom. I really should go call her back."

"Good idea," Charlie said, turning back to his sandwich. "Tell her I said hello."

"Sure." Like she cared. I felt bad for him though so I made a mental note to do it.

I went upstairs, noticing the light on underneath the bathroom door. I went into my room and picked up my phone to check the call history. It hadn't been my mother, it had been one of my best friends.

While Bella made an effort to not make friends, I'd had the same friends since fourth grade, Greg, Molly, and Jeff. Molly was the one who'd been calling me.

"What's up, girl?" I greeted her before flopping gracelessly onto the bed.

"Nothing much. Just checking to see if you're settled in," Molly mumbled. That was one of the few things that irritated me about Molly, she spoke in a very low voice most of the time. She wasn't really shy, it was just one of her worst habits.

"Pretty much. Hey, get this, my dad bought me a laptop!"

"That's so cool!"

"I know!" I heard a mumbling in the background and recognized the sound of Greg's awful singing voices in the middle of an awful rendition of "We Are the Champions." I snorted. "Greg and Jeff are there?"

"Yup, Greg looks like he's about to swallow the microphone and Jeff's practically choking on his cashews watching him."

"God, I wish I was there," I sighed. I could see it now. Molly in one of her brightly colored dresses that she made herself with one sleeve a little longer than the other or an uneven skirt. Jeff, with his crooked glasses and bright red hair typing out long winded emails to his mysterious and long distance girlfriend in Bulgaria. Greg singing corny love songs off key while unabashedly staring at Molly.

I've been trying to set those two up for years, and now all of my efforts must be going to waste since I had to go to Forks.

"You'll come visit soon though, right?" she asked hopefully.

Oh no. I could hear Greg starting to sing "Turn around..."

"Quit it, Greg! I'm talking to Livy," she squealed.

I wonder what he did this time.

"Whoa, seriously?" I heard him yell into the microphone. I winced. "Get your ass back here, Livs! We can't survive without you!"

I giggled at his antics. He could be such a dweeb sometimes. "You sound pretty alive, Greg. You're even singing 'We Are the Champions.'"

"We're trying to study, we needed inspiration," he explained.

"Uh huh, where's Dexter?" I asked using his old nickname.

"Swooning over Anka, or whatever her name was," he said. "Oh, Anka, I see your face whenever I close my eyes! Oh, Anka, Obicham te!"

"Shut up, you doofus, and hand me the phone!" Jeff yelled. "You're his handler, why the hell didn't you take him with you?"

"I thought we decided on taking turns."

"I'm tying him down and sending him over."

"I'll send him back."

"You could always set him loose on your sister."

"That is always an option," I said. Bella hated Greg. She thought he was immature. _True, but you grow to love him._

"So, when are you getting down here?"

"Whenever my sister lets me," I rolled my eyes. "I can't be alone, remember? We can still use Skype and chat on Facebook."

"You know that's not the same. We need you for math and english."

"Right, now you guys have to actually use Sparknotes."

"Right," he said, sounding disgusted. "And how are you going to survive science without me? You may actually have to ask Bella for help."

"I'll fail first."

He laughed.

"Put the phone on speaker so I can say bye," I waited a second before saying, "I'll see you guys soon. Don't replace me just yet."

"Bye, Midget," I heard Greg yell. I made a mental note to give him a good punch in the jaw the next time I saw him. He knew I hated when he called me that.

"Bye, Duck Face," I answered.

"See you, Livy," that was Jeff. "Ditch your sister as soon as you can."

"I will, don't worry about that."

"We're rooting for you, Livy," that was Molly.

"Thanks, Molly," I smiled. "Bye, guys."

"Bye!"

I hung up and drop my phone on the bed. Geez, just talking to those guys helped. They knew how much of a bitch Bella could be. I needed to talk to them again.

I got up from my bed, knowing that I should probably call my mom now, but it was already past nine and I wanted to at least get ready for bed early. I grabbed an oversized shirt and sweatpants from my dresser and went to the bathroom.

_One bathroom, two teenage girls, one adult man. Would he survive? Would any of us?_

I made sure to take a quick, hot shower before throwing on my clothes and brushing my teeth.

My mom didn't talk long on the phone unless she needed help from Bella so I just got it over with.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your flight?"

"Fine," I said. What was I supposed to say? I wish I was home studying and messing around with my friends? I wish I wasn't hear with my nosy sister? "Charlie says hi."

"Thanks, maybe I'll give him a call later." She won't but I appreciate that she's trying.

"How's Phil?" I asked.

"Psyched about the move," she said. "We miss you girls already, you know?"

"I know," I answered. "Do you want me to hand the phone to Bella?"

"Please, I need to ask her a few things."

"Having problems paying the bills again?" I asked, opening my door.

"The bills, the taxes, my car..."

I laughed. "The usual, then."

"You know me, when it comes to this stuff, I'm clueless. I'm an artist not an accountant."

Or a cook. The list goes on. "Can't you just ask Phil?"

"And look like even more of an idiot?"

I knocked on Bella's door. She swung it open and stared at me for a moment, a little surprised, before she noticed I'm holding my phone. "I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad," I reassured her. "You need to start relying on him more, he's your husband!" Or, even better, learn how to do this crap yourself. "Anyway, Bella's here. Love ya, Mom," I handed her the phone and went back to my room.

I found my messenger bag on my desk chair and dug out a notebook and one of my pens.

I sighed, sat down on the chair and started to write.

_She sits on the window seat, watching the cars pass by, wondering when he will come back. She's drawn him another picture and she wants him to see it. He loves the way she draws. Mostly, she just sketches the skyline or the people passing by. Nothing interesting ever happens in the room, so she likes to imagine their interesting lives._

_She looks around the room at the white walls and the bed pushed into the corner for more room, because he likes to watch her dance sometimes. She doesn't remember when, but at some time, she lost count of the days and she doesn't care what he does to her, she just wants him to come back. She'd lost count of the days, but she knows that he comes to see me-_

I stop writing and close my eyes. Damn Jeff and his stupid ideas. He told me to write about her not me. She was the weak one, dammit, not me.

I grabbed the notebook, and nearly succeeded in tossing it across the room and throwing one of my infamous tantrums, when there was a knock on my door. I swung it open.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"You didn't come back to get your phone," Bella answered calmly.

"Oh," I answered, not even bothering to thank her.

"What are you up to?"

"None of your business," I answered automatically. It really wasn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Like she was really concerned.

"Like you would understand," I said before slamming the door.

Man, I was being bitchy today, but with Bella it wasn't all that unusual.

Opposites again. I'm fine with Forks, I'm even fine with a new school. That's why I'm here. I want a new life and maybe making a few more friends won't be so bad. I can be a bit unstable at times, but I'm friendly. My only problems are the memories. They haunt me in my sleep and, sometimes, even when I'm awake.

Bella, on the other hand, wants to go back. The only reason she even wanted to come here in the first is because she thought she'd be doing a Renee a favor or something! We haven't even been here a day and I knew she wants to leave. She hasn't even given it a chance, I thought. She can be such a snob, sometimes, I swear. She'll never make any friends that way. Knowing her, she probably doesn't really want any. Poor Bella, no one understands me because I'm so fucking special!

And then I notice that I'm still holding the journal. The anger is quickly replaced by fear.

Because what's inside scares me more than anything I can imagine.

**OK, I tried my best to fix any mistakes, but please tell me if you see any. Please let me know what you think! And, yes, Livy's friends will appear eventually. Please let me know if you have any suggestion or if you just hate this! I'm trying to make the characters realistic. Oh, and the Bulgarian phrase means "I love you."**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why would you want to be out there with all of the ordinary humans?" he asks, picking up one of the scattered sketches on the floor. "We've chosen you and, once we've worked everything out, you'll become one of us. You'll no longer have to live such a short and meaningless life."_

_The girl doesn't say anything. She knows better after the first time she interrupted him. What she wants to say is that she doesn't believe him. He would never change her, because it would mean marking her as his equal. She is his doll, only to be played with and kept on display. When he gets bored, he puts her back on the shelf._

_The woman beside him lifts the girl's chin to meet her eyes. "We'll have even more fun once you change."_

_The girl is petrified. The two have shown her often enough what they are capable of. From her perspective, it's the exact opposite of fun._

_When they leave, the girl quickly searches under the bed for a sketch she's been working on from memory, one that she will never show him. It is a sketch of Greg, Molly, and Jeff._

_The rest of the dream is a blur of other memories. Ones filled with bloods and screams that are not her own. Sometimes the girl feels pain in her wrists from being tied down. Most of it is just a blur of red._

I woke up with a start. Great way to start your new life, Livy, I thought, as if I could control the memories. Something still blocked me from seeing their faces. Most of the time memories like these were fleeting.

It was five in the morning. I groaned. I would be needing my coffee extra strong today.

Just then the door to my room creaked open and I could feel myself freeze before breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just Charlie. Of course, it was Charlie! Who was I expecting? Chuckie? Freddy Krueger?

Truthfully, I knew who I'd been expecting, but I didn't want to think about it.

"Are you okay?" Charlie whispered. "I thought I heard you."

Great, just what I needed. Another Bella. "I'm fine, Dad. Nothing that I can't handle," I said, trying to sound neutral. I must have sounded believable because he seemed to relax against the doorframe. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"I am, but I still haven't had my coffee yet," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I grinned. It was one of our traditions, even if we had only done it four or five times before. Whenever I'd wake up before he'd leave for work, we'd sit outside, drinking coffee together, and breathing in the fresh morning air. It was something that Bella couldn't do because of her low tolerance for caffeine.

"Just give me a minute," I said. He nodded and went downstairs to get started on the coffee.

I jumped out of bed, pulled on some sneakers, and threw on a hoodie before nearly falling down the stairs, desperate for my caffeine fix. Coffee is a wonderful thing, I thought, finally reaching the kitchen. Charlie looked at me, amused, as he poured some into my old mug with the hearts around the rim.

"Didn't even fix your hair," he said.

I patted it down, carefree as ever. "Coffee's more important."

"I will never understand your obsession."

"As an adult, you should," I said, nearly scolding him. "Coffee makes the world go round."

He chuckled as he poured in my preferred amounts of cream and sugar. He handed me my mug before doing the same to his own. We headed out into the backyard and sat in the two lawn chairs by the door. It was still early and the sun had just barely risen.

"So, you nervous?"

"A little." Maybe a lot.

"Don't be. You have Bella to help you out when things get tough."

Yeah, when the going gets tough, the tough call Bella. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Dad, Bella's not always going to be there to help me. Besides, I don't have a problem making friends."

Charlie was a lot more comfortable in the mornings before he left for work. The dim light of the dawn served to make him appear younger and his wrinkles were barely visible. He smiled as he met my eyes. "And Bella does?"

"I can't remember the last time I've seen her talking to someone beside her teachers, us, and Renee."

"She's going through a tough time right now, too, Livy," he said, turning his eyes back to the sunrise. "She's had to take care of you and your mother for such a long time. Now, Renee has Phil, and Bella only has you to take care of now."

"Me?" I snorted. "I'm fine on my own."

"You're fifteen."

"And how old was Bella when she started to take care of me and Renee?" I defended.

"That was different. Renee can barely take care of herself. She's always had someone taking care of her. First, her father, then she married me, then Bella had to take over before you all died of starvation. Now, it's Phil's."

"And Phil's like twenty years younger than she is." This time I did roll my eyes.

"Olivia," Charlie warned.

"I'm just saying! You guys barely give me the chance to dress myself in the morning."

"With the way you dress?"

"I blame Molly," I said, flushing a bit as I recalled the dress she'd given me for my fifteenth birthday. It was a beautiful, ruby red dress but it was a little too short and tight around the waist.

"Just don't dress like that today," he said, getting up to go back inside. "See you later, sweetie," he said, bending down to kiss my cheek.

I pulled him down for a quick hug. I was naturally affectionate with everyone except Bella. Charlie was a little uncomfortable but he was used to it for the most part. "Kick some butt, Dad."

He chuckled and patted me on the head one last time before going inside. I leaned back against the chair and smiled, now completely relaxed. Well, not completely. I did just finish my coffee. The sky was lighter now, and the joy and light that came with the morning made me want to spin and dance. I was giddy and excited about the day ahead.

Any nightmares had already been completely forgotten.

Bella woke up a short time after Charlie left and I went upstairs to change when it started to drizzle.

What to wear on the first day of school?

Nothing too formal, I thought, discarding most of my dresses onto the bed. That left jeans and my ASU sweatshirt. It was boring, but also very comfortable. I'd left most of my more bizarre clothing at home.

I brushed my hair into a high ponytail, and only putting on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. I looked fine anyway. Not beautiful or even striking but I was fine. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Molly.

Good luck.

Underneath was a picture of her tattoo. A green star. It was our group's symbol of hope. She'd gotten it after I'd helped her get through The Great Gatsby freshman year. It was the first book that she'd ever actually finished reading. It wasn't that she hated to read, but she'd always had a problem with endings.

She was trying to remind me that there was hope.

I smiled and texted back: I don't need your stinkin' luck!

She texted me back a smiley face.

Finally, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Bella was ready and waiting. Rather impatiently, I might add.

"We need to get going," she snapped, swinging open the front door.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I thought, following her out to the hunk of metal in the front yard. She probably got even less sleep then I did.

I climbed into the truck and she turned the key in the ignition. I was enjoying the refreshing feel of the cool air on my skin, when she switched on the heater.

"What the hell?" I turned to glare at her.

"It's freezing!"

"It's, like, fifty degrees! It could be a lot worse." I should know. I came here a lot more than she did. "It's not like it's snowing!"

"I'm not turning it off," she stated curtly. So, the bitch had a backbone somewhere underneath all those tears.

I didn't answer. I just turned away to look out the window. I would let it go for now. She couldn't stay warm for long anyway. And it was her car.

When we finally reached the school, I hopped out of the truck, barely glancing back to check if Bella was following me. I was frying in there.

I swung the door of the front office open. I rushed up to the front desk. "Hello."

"Hello, can I help you?" the red-headed woman with the purple shirt asked. Her smile was slightly patronizing, but I held my ground.

"Olivia Swan," I said, proudly holding out my hand for her to shake. We shook hands. "And this is my sister Isabella."

Bella came forward when up I introduced her.

"Oh," the woman's lit with understanding. "Of course, you're Chief Swan's daughters." She quickly looked through the documents on her desk before handing us our maps and schedules.

She smiled, genuinely at us this time and pointed out the best ways to get to classes on the maps.

We thanked her before leaving to move the truck into the student parking lot. Not too many flashy cars, I noticed. Except for the silver Volvo.

"What's your first class?" Bella asked, breaking our tentative silence.

"Chemistry," I answered. "And you don't have to walk me there. I'm sure Mr. Banner isn't a psychopath." At least I hoped not. "What do you have?" I asked politely. Again, it was her car, therefore it was Switzerland, and I only had to stand another five minutes of it.

"English," she answered with a grin.

Oh God, we both loved this subject but our opinions differed on too many things. Whether Shakespeare wrote his own plays, the character of Heathcliff, what genre of poetry was best... I could not do this. I studied the map for some kind of way out.

Ah hah, a shortcut to Building 2 was right around here.

"Well, Bella, my stop's right around here. See you at lunch." And before she could stop me, I was out of the car and on the run.

I reached my classroom to find that possibly only ten kids were there and I was the odd one out. I shook off the odd feeling of isolation and brought my slip up to my first teacher of the day. He seemed like he was a nice guy, young enough to effortlessly gain any high school student's trust.

He signed my slip and seemed to consider having me introduce myself to the class. Instead, he told me to go sit next to some boy named Lucas. Now, Lucas was a boy who seemed incapable of speaking, at first. He looked at me enough but didn't even have the decency to introduce himself. I wondered idly if Lucas was a psychopath.

It was an amusing thought, especially when I saw the Star Wars button on his bag. Plus, Lucas was just a poor kid with messy hair, glasses, and a bit of acne. He reminded me a bit of Jeff when he was in middle school. That had me wondering if he would mind me calling him Dexter.

He probably would.

Throughout my mental babble, I could hear pieces of Mr. Banner's lecture. Something about hydrogen and oxygen and balancing equations. Boring. But Lucas seemed very interested and seemed to be scribbling down notes. I was just doodling infinities down the margin. When I ran out of space there, I started to daw crescent moons along the top and bottom of the page. Thank God I was near the back of the room.

When the bell finally signaled the end of class, I jumped up, nearly tripping over one of the straps to my bag. Nearly.

I caught Lucas grinning as he put his notebook away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That wasn't funny, I could've been hurt!"

"Sure, you could have, but you weren't," he said softly. I would have to introduce him to Molly.

And the cheeky bastard was still grinning. I found myself grinning back.

"We'll talk about this at lunch," I said, pointing at him as I grabbed my bag and left.

"Sure we will."

I checked my schedule for my next class. English II with Mr. Mason in Building 3. Yay.

I used the map and made it just as the bell rang. Which, of course, meant all eyes on me.

Mr. Mason sat at his desk and signed the slip I gave him before pushing me to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name's Livy Swan and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." I turned to ask him where I could sit before I started to babble and say something stupid like "Phoenix is very hot."

He pointed to a chair in the front row. Dammit.

It was next to some girl named Emily. She seemed nice. Still, I didn't talk to her. I couldn't even trip as an excuse to grab her attention. Still, not everyone you meet is meant to be your friend.

It turned out the book we would be reading was one of my favorites: _Frankenstein_.

I couldn't wait to tell Greg. He just loved to act out scenes from the book.

Nothing much happened after that. I went to Geometry and that was fun. At least as fun as it can be for a math nerd. Right before lunch, I had French which turned out to be another class I shared with Lucas. Right after that, we walked to lunch together.

We weren't best friends yet, but he was definitely learning some of my "quirks." For example, my habit of touching anyone and everyone in some way, my anger management problems, and my animosity towards my sister.

Well, maybe not the anger management issues but we hadn't even known each other for a day yet.

I learned about his three older sisters, his fear of dogs, and his pet mice.

We chose to sit in one of the tables at the center of the cafeteria. I got in line to get an apple, a slice of pizza , and some salad. I thought about the chocolate cake, but in the end I managed to get away. Lucas didn't.

"I just don't get it," he said as we sat down. "You should just eat what you want!"

"Right, and get a butt the size of this town. You have sisters, you should understand."

He rolled his eyes and nearly answered back when Bella seemed to magically appear at the end of our table with some other girl. "I thought we were sitting together for lunch."

"I was going to, but then I met Lucas," I said, turning to him. "Lucas, this is the sister I've been telling you so much about and her friend…?"

"Jessica Stanley," she said with a smile. "So, you're Bella's little sister. Are you a freshman?"

"Sophomore," I corrected somewhat patiently. "I'm fifteen."

"Oh," she said, glancing at Lucas. "Well, you're welcome to join us."

"You can tell me about how your classes have been going," Bella said.

"I can tell you that on the way home," I answered, resisting to clench my teeth.

There was an awkward silence. Lucas looked like he was getting ready to make up some excuse to leave, when Jessica came to our rescue. "Your friend can come to."

I finally nodded, somewhat begrudgingly, and followed them back to their table. Lucas and I took the seats across from Bella.

"So, you're both from Arizona?" she asked. I thought my sweater said it all. "Why do you look so different if you're sisters?"

"Bella doesn't get out much," I said bluntly. "And I actually look more like our mom."

"I'm usually too busy taking care of our mom to go out with friends," she said, giving me a subtle glare.

I shook my head as I stood up. It looked like I was going to need that chocolate cake after all.

On my way back, I noticed a group of people sitting at a table across the cafeteria. They were all attractive. A little creepy, but attractive nonetheless. They were all pale, each with their own distinctive features, but still similar. I passed their table and noticed that they all had the same, odd eye color. Not unusual if they were related.

As I sat back down at our table, I heard Bella ask Lucas and Jessica, "Who are they?"

"The Cullens," he answered. "They're from Alaska. Dr. Cullen adopted them when they were eight, and they've been with him ever since. The biggest guy there is Emmett Cullen, the blonde one is Jasper Hale, and the youngest guy is Edward Cullen. The one who just left is Alice. The other blonde is Jasper's sister, Rosalie," saying her name, he blushes, trying not to look at me.

"Who you're obviously crushing on," I observed.

"Emmett would crush me."

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming."

It was then that I noticed Bella staring at them. And I don't mean the normal kind of staring where you're just checking someone out, I mean the creepy kind. I turned to follow her gaze and found her target staring right back. When I turned back to her, she was blushing and staring at the table.

"Are all of them taken?" I asked for her sake.

Jessica answered me this time, "They're all dating each other. Jasper's dating Alice, Rosalie's dating Emmett, but Edward's still single."

"How's that possible?" I wondered aloud. "How is no one swarming their table?"

"Apparently, no one's good enough for him," Jessica answered.

Okay, do not want to go there.

The rest of lunch passed without too much excitement, but I did catch Bella glancing back at their table a few times. She doesn't even know them! I almost felt bad for Edward. I learned later that I would regret those near feelings of pity.

Finally, lunch ended, and I learned that Lucas and I shared a third class. This one, I knew was not going to be as "fun" as the others. It was gym. I quickly changed into my sweats before joining the rest of the class.

After doing a few warm ups, Lucas introduced me to one of sisters and her boyfriend, Emily and Derek. Emily and Derek were a couple who still looked like they were in the honeymoon phase. Then again, according to Emily, they'd been dating off and on since they were twelve.

"Their fights are hell," Lucas whispered.

"They look cute."

"They just got back together last week."

"What about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"No girlfriend or anymore hopeless crushes other than Barbie?"

"Not that I know of." His blush said otherwise.

"Right..."

"Come on, it's your turn to shoot a basket."

"Ugh." Knowing my luck, it would bounce off the side of the net and hit me in the head. It's happened at least five times before.

After that, gym passed in a blur of pain and I had to go to Economics. That was the most boring class of the day. Mr. Jefferson was not making this easy on me. As soon as class was over, I took out my phone to text Molly.

Mission almost accomplished.

I met Bella at the front office to turn in our signed slips, but when we opened the front door, we found one of the Cullens arguing with the receptionist. He was trying to change one of his classes or something. Bella seemed to be conflicted about something.

"Maybe we should come back–"

Before she could finish, the door was thrown open by a girl who was just dropping off a note. I shivered as the cold seemed to wrap around my neck. The ponytail was a bad idea. Just then, I noticed Edward or, more specifically his dark eyes and the terrifying, cold glare he was sending us.

I shivered and glanced at Bella. She was frozen, her eyes glued to him.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice that even I found captivating. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at us and disappeared out the door.

"What an ass," I whispered as soon as he was gone. "What's his problem?"

Bella nodded and stayed silent until after we'd turned in our slips and made it back to the truck. Finally, she broke the silence, after turning the heater on. "He's in my Biology class."

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to sit next to him since there were no other open spots. He barely looked at me. He just stared straight ahead and kind of gripped the edge of his desk like he was holding on for dear life," she gulped. "I think he's switching classes because of me."

"That's ridiculous," I said, reaching into my bag and taking out my old copy of _Frankenstein_. Classic Bella making everything about her. "You haven't even had a proper conversation with him. Just looking at you isn't going to make him hate you."

She didn't look so sure as she pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

**I do not own ****_Twilight_****. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I typed too much and messed up the flow of the story but pease review and tell me what you think. Do you care if I follow the plot in the book and don't introduce Jacob for a few chapters? Amy comments or opinions about anything that's going on in the story? By the way, by Price I mean Vincent Price. You'll understand when you get to that part. Read and review!**

The next day started out much better.

I woke up early without having any nightmares and with more than enough time to get ready for school. Instead of throwing on sweats, I actually took the time to style my hair into curls and properly do my makeup. Hell, I even put a fake, red flower in my hair. I dug through my mess of a closet to find a matching red dress and some black tights. I was determined to make this a good day.

I threw open my door, belting out the lyrics to "Feeling Good" in my best impression of Nina Simone only to find Charlie waiting for me with his arms folded. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Coffee time?" I asked hopefully.

"I meant the actual time, Livy. Your sister's trying to sleep and you've been making a ton of noise."

"Actually I hardly got any sleep last night, Dad," Bella said, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm not used to this place yet."

"Are you alright? Can you make it through school?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," Bella answered. "Actually, like a half a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt."

"You sure you won't be bouncing off the walls?" I asked.

"Not nearly as much as you do. Why are you in such a good mood this morning anyway? You're a night owl."

"I had a good night's sleep," I said with a smile. See how determined I am to make this a good day? I'm even smiling at Bella!

Bella was speechless to say the least.

I followed Charlie down the stairs, still humming the song. I sat across from Bella at the kitchen table before grabbing my bag and digging through it for my cell phone. I had three texts from Molly. They were pictures of the first night they all studied together without me. I grinned at the shot of Greg throwing his copy of Hamlet across the room. Molly typed, _This is when he started singing._

I could imagine.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just looking through some texts."

"What's the special occasion, kiddo?" Charlie asked, setting my mug in front of me.

"You mean, why am I dressed up? Just 'cause," I shrugged, taking my first heavenly sip.

"I don't get that," Bella stated, picking up her own like it was full of acid and taking an experimental sip.

"Of course you don't. You're supposed to be the practical one."

"What do you mean "supposed to be"? I am practical compared you."

I clenched my teeth, but, instead of letting her get to me, I took another sip of coffee and calmed down. There were so many things I could say in retaliation, but it wouldn't be worth ruining what I was determined to make a perfectly good day.

"I mean, isn't your hair just going to be ruined by the weather?"

"Bella," Charlie interceded before I could push her coffee onto her lap. "If Livy wants to dress up, let her have her fun."

I grinned when Bella sighed. She was giving up for now. She took another careful drink from her mug before grimacing and pushing it away. I poured the rest of hers into mine. It wasn't much but I didn't want if to go to waste. It was silent for a while before Charlie decided to break it.

"So, anything interesting happening today?"

"Nope," Bella said, getting up to pour herself some cereal.

"Nothing that I can think of," I answered.

And that was the end of any conversation over breakfast. Whenever Bella and I were alone, it was best to avoid any conversation. I finished my coffee, made a small lunch, and went back upstairs to check my Facebook.

I hadn't updated my status since before The Missing Year so the only reason I went on Facebook was to keep up with my friends. I wasn't surprised to find a message from Greg waiting for me.

_Since you left she barely looks at me._

I smiled. Exactly what I loved: knocking some sense into Greg.

_Have you tried talking to her? Just looking at her and waiting for her to look back does not start a conversation, genius._

His reply was instantaneous: _You're the genius._

I rolled my eyes as his next message appeared.

_I'm not really worried because she won't talk to me, I'm worried because she talks to Jeff._

Not this again, I thought. This was Greg's biggest worry.

_For the zillionth time, Greg, Jeff has a girlfriend._

_We've never met her_, he answered.

_She lives in freaking Bulgaria! He learned an entire language for her! For fuck's sake, Greg, we're friends with her on here!_

His meager reply was _But she likes him._

_We don't know that!_

My phone rang. "If you were just going to call me –"

"I'm telling you that it's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Have you taken your meds?"

"Have you taken your's?" He shot back.

"That was cheap."

"I know, but I'm going crazy without you here."

"Greg, she likes you."

"What?"

"She's liked you since fourth grade. I shouldn't be telling you, she'll be pissed, but you had to find out eventually." I knew I was going to regret this, but without me there to really knock some sense into him what other choice did I have? Okay, I panicked.

"She likes me?"

"Yup, she swore me to secrecy. But, since I'm not there and you're being ridiculously dramatic without me there to hold you down, I had to say it."

"W – well, what do I do?"

Great, now that he knew he had her, he had no clue what to do with her. "Ask her to the movies," I answered. "And tell her it's a date."

The line was silent and I was a little worried that he was hyperventilating, but then I heard him yell, "Yes! Fuck yes!"

I could just see him pumping his fist in the air when I heard a knock on my door. Time for school.

I walked into class, practically skipping with the feeling of a job well done and trying not to think of the angry texts Molly would be sending me throughout the day when she found out. I slipped into my chair next to Lucas' and turned around to find him talking to the guy who sat at the table next to ours.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, pouting.

He laughed a little awkwardly. "Chris, this is the new girl, Livy."

"I know, we have the same English class. Are you guys dating or something?" He was cute. Tall and lanky, and standing a little too close to Lucas…

"Or something," I answered. "I was just joking around. Are you guys friends?"

"Friends, rivals, what's the difference?" he shrugged, turning the pages in his textbook.

"Exactly," Chris said, mussing up his hair.

"We're still on for the movie marathon this weekend, right?"

"Definitely. But no Star Wars this time," he said, walking back to his seat as the bell rang.

I took out my textbook and opened my notebook to my doodling page. What to draw today? I wondered, taking in the crescent moons and infinities. I glanced at Lucas. That could work. I got to work, looking up every now and then either to look like I was paying attention or to look at Lucas again.

I started, of course, with his angular features. I moved on to drawing his hazel eyes over his sharp cheekbones. Thin lips, glasses, long eyelashes... I even had a little fun with it, drawing him in a Superman costume and adding a curl down the middle of his forehead. That took the entire class and I did the best I could do with a ballpoint pen.

"Well, that was a productive class," I stated, showing him my work.

"You made me into Clark Kent!" He practically yelled, snatching my notebook away. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I have a good imagination and way too much time on my hands?"

"Time you should be using to, I don't know, learn?"

"Hey, if you don't like it..." I made a move to take it back.

"Nope, I'm confiscating this."

"I'm okay with that, as long as you plan to lend me your notes later."

"It's a deal," he got up from his chair. "You mind if Chris sits with us at lunch?"

"Of course not, as long as there's room. I'm kind of hoping Bella doesn't have room for us at her table."

"There's always hope for the antisocial," he winked. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks, see you in French."

English and French passed quickly and without any problems. Finally, it was time for lunch.

We met Chris by the door to the cafeteria. I hid behind the two of them as we entered, sneaking a peak at Bella's table before breathing a sigh of relief. The table was full. I slumped into the closest chair and took out the bagged lunch that I'd decided to pack that morning.

"You weren't this prepared yesterday," Lucas observed.

"Exactly. Luck favors the prepared," I took out my sandwich. "She's never been this popular. She has to be hating this."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Bella doesn't want friends. She likes to pretend she does because she wants to be normal, but she doesn't."

"How are you getting all this? From here, she just looks a little uncomfortable."

Sure enough, my infuriating sister was only a little tense even with the cute guy next to her talking her ear off. But for some reason, I caught her glancing at a certain other table not that far away from where we were sitting. I followed her gaze to the Cullens. Of course.

But something was off: Edward wasn't there.

Everyone else was. The pixie, the Barbie doll, the bear, even the awkward looking blonde boy. I turned back to Chris and Lucas. Huh, he was probably just sick. It would explain why he'd been so irritable yesterday. "It's official: my sister's obsessed with Edward Cullen."

"What girl isn't?" Chris shrugged, getting up to go get his lunch. "Looks like the line's shorter now, let's go."

"Okay," Lucas answered, getting up to follow him.

Alone at last, I thought, taking my cell phone out to check for messages from Molly.

"You won't get any messages for at least another ten minutes," a voice declared from behind me.

What the hell? I turned around to find the pixie barely an inch away from me. Her boyfriend stood awkwardly beside her. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm psychic," she said, grinning. A little madly, I'd think.

Still, I found myself laughing. "Is there anything else you can tell me then? Like who I'm going to marry?"

"I can check for you. Mind if I sit down?" She asked. I shook my head and pulled out the chair next to me. She sat down and put her head down on the table.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

He shrugged. "That's how she does it."

This had to be some kind of joke. "What brought you two to our table?"

"Alice did," he stated as if that explained everything. "She's pretty impulsive."

"I'm sure. She must've woken up this morning and told you that you were going to talk to me."

"I just follow her lead."

"So, where's your brother? He doesn't look like the type to skip school."

"Usually, we don't except for when the weather's good. Our dad drags us out on camping trips."

"My sister's convinced it's her fault."

"Maybe it is."

Before I could ask what he meant, Alice sat up, frustrated. "I can't see him! I see glimpses of you and some little girl but I can't see him!"

"Um, what's she talking about?" I was worried that Alice had become the Mad Hatter.

"Alice has had a very hard life. Sometimes she swears that she can see the future," Jasper quickly explained.

"So, when she said she was psychic, she was being serious."

"Yeah, we try not to encourage her."

Alice glared at Jasper as she said, "Still, I hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can," I answered. Despite her problems, Alice seemed nice. Besides when I was a kid, I used to think that I had pyrokinesis, who was I to judge?

"Tell Bella I said hi."

"Will do."

I turned back to my phone to check for messages. I had one. I checked the time. It had been around ten minutes since they'd come to our table. Just a coincidence.

Chris and Lucas practically dropped their trays on the table before sitting down, eyes equally large with shock. "Alice and Jasper talked to you," Chris said softly.

"Well, yeah," I answered nonchalantly, opening the text.

We need to talk.

"They talked to you! The Cullens never talk to us commoners! Why'd they talk to you?"

"I don't know, Chris," I answered honestly. "Maybe it's because they like me?"

"What's got you so pissed?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just wondering why you treat them like royalty. They're just regular people!"

"Yeah, except they're hotter, richer, and they get the best grades," Lucas said.

"I'm having a hard time comparing myself to them," Chris agreed.

Why was I even trying? But I could see their point just as easily as I could see my own. I shut up and continued to eat my sandwich. You couldn't win 'em all.

My last class let out early so I waited for Bella by the truck. I took out my cell phone and typed in Molly's number.

As soon as she picked up the phone, she was yelling at me, "How could you?"

"He was panicking," I quickly explained. "He likes you, you like him, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm going to college next year, and I don't want to date anyone until after I finish freshman year! You know that!"

"So you turned him down?"

It went silent on her side of the phone. "No. But did you have to tell him?"

"He thought you liked Jeff. Why didn't you turn him down?"

"Jeff?" She asked incredulously. "He thought I liked Jeff?"

"You know Greg: delusional and desperate. Why didn't you turn him down?"

"More like hopeless," she said softly. "He asked me to go see some chick flick with him—his words, not mine— he didn't care which one, as long as it was a date."

"That's the best he could come up with? No flowers or chocolate?"

"Nope, just Greg."

"Just the way you like him."

"Sometimes," she said, giggling.

I smiled. So, she wasn't really mad. "Know what you're going to wear?"

And she went on describing fabrics, skirt lengths, colors, and jewelry. Eventually seeing Bella, I said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. She was in a much better mood than she was that morning. "You know, we've never really had the chance to hang out. At least, not before you went missing. You wanna go shopping or something?"

I thought about it, I really did, but what was the point? Bella wasn't really into that sort of thing, and if we went to a bookstore, we would be in entirely different sections. There were times when I was interested in the occult and there were times when I was interested in history.

It all depended on my mood. Today, I just wanted to go home and take a nap. Or maybe organize my closet.

Now I was just making excuses.

"Nah, I have way too much homework," I said, reaching up to move the flower in my hair back into place.

"Oh, too bad," Bella said, getting into the driver's seat. "Let me know when you have time."

"Will do," I said, settling into my own chair and taking out my copy of _Frankenstein_. I was only on Chapter 2.

_We were brought up together; there was not quite a year difference in our ages. I need not say that we were strangers to any species of disunion or dispute. Harmony was the soul of our companionship, and the diversity and contrast that subsisted in our characters drew us nearer together…_

"Edward wasn't in class today," Bella blurted out, interrupting our perfectly comfortable silence.

"I noticed," I replied. "His brother, Jasper, told me he was sick."

"You talked to him?"

"Alice and Jasper came to our table while Chris and Lucas were getting their lunches," I shrugged. "Alice was weird and Jasper was a little awkward, but they were both nice. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?"

"I don't feel the urge to bow and kiss the ground they walk on."

"But they're so…" Bella fell silent, trying to think of an adjective to describe them.

"Smart? Unbelievable hot? Rich? Otherworldly?" I supplied.

"Well… yeah."

"I don't see it." Truthfully, I did, but for some reason it didn't affect me like it did everyone else. It just felt…familiar.

That shut her up, and it allowed me to catch up on my reading. She pulled into the line of cars leaving the parking lot, and I noticed the Cullens and the Hales getting into their car.

"Their dad's the doctor right?" I asked, noticing Bella watching them, too.

"Yeah," Bella said, a little dazedly.

"I wonder what he's like," I mused. For some reason, I couldn't imagine a young, successful doctor taking in five kids. Where would he find the time to take care of them? And what about his wife? Didn't she work?

I needed to stop over analyzing things.

Alice turned around and waved at me. I waved back with a smile. Something was a little off about them, but I didn't want to think about it too hard. It was something about those eyes… Edward's dark, onyx eyes.

I shut my eyes tight, as I felt my head start to throb with a sharp, familiar pain. It started whenever I saw anything that reminded me of that time. That usually meant more "memories."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Fine," I snapped as I grabbed my bag and rifled through the front pockets trying to remember where I'd left my pain killers. Damn it, I left them at home. "We need to go home."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just a headache. Go home."

"Alright," Bella glanced at me warily as she drove forward in line.

Fucking lines. I was ready to jump out of the car and run home.

But the pain seemed to pin me to my seat. At least I wasn't passing out. I'd stopped doing that a couple of months ago. Unfortunately, that meant I had to feel all of the pain. Flashes of a familiar, dark red appeared in my mind's eyes and I moaned because I knew what was coming.

_"What's wrong, Olivia? Can't breathe?" I remember a female voice taunting me. Burning, black eyes looking directly into mine._

_"Sybille, leave her alone." Strong, cold hand were now pulling me into vice like arms. The floor is covered with blood that isn't my own._

_"She's a human! What's the point of keeping her here if we can't play with her or suck her dry?"_

_"You know why. Protection from the others."_

_I'm too busy choking to really listen to what they're saying. I hear them but their words don't really register until later on. I'm too busy fighting back the urge to vomit –_

"Livy, we're here," Bella practically yelled. I had to wonder about how long she'd been doing that. I lifted my head away from my hands, only to look up at our house.

"Great, let's go," I grumbled, slamming the door to the car and stumbling my way to the front door. So much for a good day.

"I have to go to the store to get stuff for dinner. You have anything you want for dinner?" she asked.

Like that memory would leave me with an appetite. "No thanks."

I unlocked the door and made it inside before collapsing onto my knees and leaning back against the door. Memories of other girls who looked so much like me being slaughtered right in front of me by her. She'd never given a shit about me. Neither had the man.

But what had they meant when they'd said that they would make me like them? Did they mean they would turn me into a killer?

I shook my head. The best way to deal with this was by taking my pain killers and doing something fun. I mean, that crap was over with five months ago. I can't keep living in the past and being that Livy. I can't be like Bella.

Practically anything reminds me of that time, I thought, taking my pain killers and flopping back onto the bed waiting for them to take effect. Once the pain was gone, I wouldn't have to worry about the memories. Eventually the pain had gone down enough for me to sit up and grab my backpack. Opening my _Frankenstein_ book to a page at the end of the chapter to check how much more I had to read, I found a note:

_Anytime you need a friend._

_A & J_

At the bottom I found a phone number. When had they even had the chance to leave it? Had Jasper distracted me while Alice slipped the note in? Was Jasper lying about her believing she was psychic?

I shook my head. I shouldn't think too deeply about it. I dropped the note into the top drawer of my dresser. Alice and Jasper were nice, but I wasn't so quick to trust people who could manage to drop a note into my bag without me even noticing. I heard the door open downstairs. Probably Charlie, I thought.

I went downstairs, thinking that I would hear the sound of Charlie's boots on the linoleum floor. Instead I found an eerily quiet room, and, though it was only around four o'clock, I found myself immediately on guard. Who broke into houses in the middle of the day? Did I leave the door open?

What the hell was I supposed to do? I was already downstairs in plain sight. My phone was upstairs. What if I was just hearing things? What if I wasn't? Dammit, in horror movies you had music to clue you in, in real life all you have is your own paranoia. It was probably another five minutes before the door opened again, and Bella walked in carrying the groceries.

"Livy? Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled, nearly falling back onto the steps with relief. It had probably just been Bella. But I was too afraid to ask. Fuck, this wasn't like me! "What's for dinner?" I asked instead.

She gave me an odd look. I could only imagine the look on my face. "Baked potatoes."

Borrrring, I thought. I had nothing against baked potatoes, but I kind of wished she would be a little more like Mom. Maybe try making some Mexican food. Or maybe some boring food was exactly what I needed. I left to start my homework and check my email, trying to forget about the supposed break in.

I passed my bed where my backpack laid in wait and went straight for my laptop. Only one from mom, of course. I didn't blame my friends, they had lives of their own, after all.

_Livy,_

_I know we only talked yesterday but I miss you so much! How are classes? Meet any cute boys yet? You can drag your sister back here any time you want._

_Mom_

I chuckled thinking over the day before replying.

_Mom,_

_Classes are fine. Miss you more than anything. Cute boys? Hmm, I've met some guys but I don't think they're Livy material. Plus I think one or both of them is gay. Bella's being a pain, as usual, but I think I can handle it. And I need this, you know that. Enjoy your time alone with Phil!_

_Livy_

I sent it and turned to my mounting pile of homework. It was looking bigger by the second. I raised a hand, imagining a huge ball of fire forming, and pretended to throw it at my backpack.

"I'm such a weirdo," I laughed, getting up to start on math. I ignored the odd feeling in my hand.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I went to class, ate my lunch, stopped noticing that Edward was absent, had less nightmares and headaches, and did my homework. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally, my second Monday in Forks had arrived. And it was snowing.

I practically ran out of class, hoping it had snowed enough by then for me to make a snow angel. Unfortunately, it hadn't, so I just stood there for a second sticking my tongue for snowflakes.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked. "How old are you?"

"Sorry, it just feels like it's been too long since I've seen snow," I said, forcing myself to act like a normal human being.

"I get that," Chris said, joining us. "I just moved here last summer. Before this, I lived in Miami for three years. I couldn't stand it. England was better."

"You lived in England?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, for a little while. My family moves around like crazy."

"Yeah, well we can join in the major snow war that'll happen after school if you want."

My eyes lit up. Snow war, he says? Snow war meant being able to pelt random people with snow. Snow war meant being able to pelt Bella with snow.

Anything with snow and Bella in the same sentence caught my interest. Bella hated snow.

"Crap, I don't like that look in your eyes," Lucas mumbled, before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the cafeteria. "Honestly, Livy," he shook his head a little exasperated with a glance at Chris that he probably thought I didn't notice. Chris just shook his head. The way these two communicated was incredible. There was no way they were just friends. And the way they held hands when they thought no one was looking...

I was almost too perceptive at times. Not all the time, but sometimes. Forks was a small town, I had to keep my mouth shut until they decided to tell me themselves. Chris seemed more open about it. Lucas was the one who pulled away most of the time.

Lucas was also the one who pulled me out of my thoughts when he pushed me into a chair and left me to go grab his lunch. I turned to find Chris watching me with an amused grin. "You were trying to cheer him up, weren't you?"

"Kind of," I shrugged, opening my bagged lunch. "He said something about his mom getting mad about his grades, I was just trying to distract him. That and I really was excited to see the snow."

"His mom was pissed about more than that," he started, before pausing and staring at the table behind me.

"What else was she pissed about?" I asked. Was he pausing for dramatic effect? I followed his gaze to the table behind us. "Oh, Edward's back."

"Yeah, and looking better than ever," Chris added. "Or at least your sister seems to think so."

I found my sister almost frozen in the doorway, practically staring at their table. I blinked. "I guess she does." And so the obsession continues.

"And Alice is staring at you again."

Dammit. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Kind of." And I couldn't ask him anymore than that because Lucas had finally gotten back to our table.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I asked, staring at the pizza and the apple.

"No, I'm sharing with Chris."

Figures, I thought, getting up. I'd forgotten to pack a spoon for my pudding.

I quickly went to grab one. Turning around, I found myself face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Hello," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Hi," I said a little awkwardly. How did he do that? I thought. I didn't even hear him! But somehow, I wasn't all that shocked, it just ticked me off a little.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for my sister's odd behavior over the past week."

"Shouldn't she be the one to do that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you apologizing for her? Is she sorry?"

"Not exactly," he said. Now he was the awkward one. "She's just interested in you. She wants to be friends, but she's not quite sure how to do that."

"Then tell her to come talk to me. She's creeping me out, just sitting there staring at me. It's not your job to apologize for her," I shoved him out of the way (which was a little harder than it probably should've been). "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat my lunch."

What gave him the right to apologize for his sister? I wondered, going back to my chair. As if to answer my question, Alice skipped over to our table with Jasper not far behind.

"Hi, Livy," she greeted me. "Liking the weather?"

"Loving it," I answered. Already off on the right foot. Ignoring the staring would be a little hard, but maybe we could be friends.

"We are, too. Mind if we sit down?"

"No, as long as you tell me why you've been watching me all week," I said.

"No problem," she said. "It's because I don't see you in a lot of my visions."

"Oh, really?" I asked. Weird, creepy, but definitely not boring. "Do you know why?"

"No," she said, pouting.

I turned to Jasper. "How're you doing?"

"Same as usual."

"Still Alice's knight in shining armor?"

"More like my soldier," she corrected. "Jasper's been thinking about joining the army."

"You have?" I turned to him with wide eyes.

"I used to think about it."

I wanted to ask more, but something in the way Jasper looked away when I turned to him stopped me. It was too personal. Instead I turned back to Lucas and Chris. They seemed to frozen, watching the Cullens with amazement.

Seriously? I thought. They aren't doing circus tricks in the middle of the cafeteria!

"Anything you want to say?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

I turned back to Alice. "Well, see anything interesting recently?"

She grinned. "Nothing that I can tell you about. But you're being very accepting about the whole psychic thing even if you don't believe me."

"It's weird," I admitted. "But I like weird."

"What about your sister?" Alice asked. "Does she like weird stuff?"

"Bella?" I laughed. "No way! She's way too boring."

"Alice."

Edward was here again, smoldering eyes and intimidating posture included.

"Well, Livy, King Edward just wanted me to come and apologize. Sorry for creeping you out."

"As long as you come over to talk next time instead of just staring."

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've made friends with someone outside of my family."

"It's okay," I took out a piece of paper from my backpack and scribbled down my phone number. "Here. For when you or Jasper need a friend."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug before skipping back to her table with Jasper. Edward stayed behind. "You know, it's better if you don't pity her."

"I don't. I like Alice, and I really do think we can be friends."

"Even if her visions frighten you?" His eyes seemed to stare directly into my heart, but I just smiled and turned away to tear the foil off of my pudding.

"They don't scare me, Mr. Price," I said playfully. "They intrigue me. Besides, she said she couldn't see a lot in my future."

"That's not always a good thing," he remarked, turning away to return to his table. I rolled my eyes. That guy really could make a killing narrating horror flicks.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas finally managed to sputter out.

"What do you mean?" I blinked innocently back at him.

"Now you're talking to Alice Cullen and making fun of Edward to his face? What the hell have you been doing sitting with us when you're making friends with the Cullens?" This was Chris.

"First of all, I'm not friends with any of them, except, maybe, Alice. I mean, Edward, the drama queen? Please."

From then, our lunch was mostly silent with the boys occasionally shooting me curious glances and handing each other parts of their lunch. At some point during the boring half of my lunch, I caught Bella watching Edward with a look of equals parts terror and interest.

After lunch, I found out that there would be no snow war. It was raining and I still had two classes left. Lucas chuckled as I pouted and made my way to class. This meant I had to go straight home after class with Bella, but at least he was in a better mood.

After all of my classes were over and the rain had turned into mist, I met Bella in the parking lot and got into the car. Immediately, she asked about Alice and told me about what had happened with Edward in Biology. Like I cared.

"He asked about you," she said. "He's worried about you getting too close to Alice. He said she could be a little mentally unstable sometimes."

He said that about his own sister? "Alice seems fine to me. She's just not used to making friends."

"But she's his sister…" she broke off mid sentence and gazed out at another car in the parking lot. It was the silver Volvo. And, of course, Edward was leaning against it. It wasn't the car she was looking at was Edward.

With an irritating smile, he watched us leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a small note on the dream in the beginning: it is not a vision of the future! It's a little crazier than that. Um, I'm kind of relying on the lore that imprints are soul mates, so this is not a vision of the future, it's more like a vision of their souls meeting and "joining" since they haven't seen each other in so long. Why do I think this will be criticized? Also, the reason she looks like that in the vision is because it's what she wishes to become which is why she has such a hard time thinking of it as her own body. Obviously she has to work hard to become this woman, but that's why it's not the usual Livy. Right now, she's having just as much trouble distancing herself from the memories of The Missing Year. I hope this is a clear explanation. Also, Jacob imprinting on her will help her reach this ideal version of herself. Not such a small note after all but thanks for reading, commenting, favoring, and following my story! Please review! I do not own Twilight.**

That night I dreamed.

I was running through the forest, my eyes scanning the trees anxiously for any sign of life. Then I found him. Smiling, I tried to run even faster, risking tripping over my own two feet. Surprisingly my movements were graceful. Looking down at my body, I was shocked to see my naked body.

But it couldn't be my body! My legs were longer, my breasts fuller, and my skin was definitely a few shades darker. If I hadn't seen my blonde hair (blonde?) and the tattoo on my wrist, I wouldn't have believed that it was my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that shape move again through the trees. Then, a howl that sent a chill down my spine, and the urgency took over.

I ran as fast as my new legs could take me.

Finally I reached a clearing.

In the center kneeled a man just as naked as I was. In this situation, I had nothing to say except, "Stand."

His long dark locks fell to just below his shoulders and his skin was darker than my own. Powerful muscles rippled beneath his skin as he stood. And though, the usual me would blush at least a little at the lust in his eyes and what stood at attention below the waist, this woman watched him cooly and stepped closer.

Distracted by the man, I hadn't noticed the candles that surrounded us. "I remembered, Liv," he smiled gently, pulling me close.

Despite her cold attitude, being held by him seemed to undo her. She seemed to melt into his chest. "You've been away for so long."

"But can't you tell how much I've missed you?"

Now there was a rosy tint on her cheeks as she glanced down. "I can."

"Shall we get started then?" He asked, picking her up. I still couldn't think of this odd, seductive woman as myself.

She smiled and lifted her arms as if to stretch.

What happened then shocked me into waking up. Fire came from her fingertips and lit all of the candles. What the hell? The last thing I saw were his brilliant smile and his dark eyes gazing at her.

Waking up was harder then I'd expected. There was a bright light coming through the curtains I'd forgotten to close the night before. I groaned but went to look out the window, a little curious to see if it was sunny for once. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Instead there was ice. Lots and lots of ice to slip on. A klutz's curse.

Obviously, I wasn't as clumsy as Bella, but this would not be a fun day.

Walking down the stairs, I groaned again seeing that Charlie had already left. What time was it anyway? I ran back to my room to check my phone. I had thirty minutes. Not nearly enough to enjoy coffee and get ready. It was just one of those days.

I got dressed and got through the rest of my routine with fifteen minutes to spare. So I checked Facebook. There was a message from Greg.

_The date mission was a success._

Of course it was. I would have to ask Molly for the specifics. I typed back a quick reply, my eyes wandering once again to the window. The woods seemed to demand my attention. It was just a dream, I thought. A rather vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless. Images of the man seemed to dominate my mind, even the feeling of his strong warm arms around me.

"Are you ready to go?"

I fell off the edge of my desk chair and turned to glare at Bella. "You have the worst timing, sis. Yeah, I'm ready."

What I was not ready for was slipping and falling flat on my ass as soon as we stepped out of the front door. "Ow," I said, faintly, a little stunned. The sound of Bella laughing was what brought me out of my daze. I was tempted to drag her down with me. Instead, knowing she would remark on my immaturity, I stood up, straightened up my clothes, and made my way to the car more carefully.

Wait, didn't the tires need to be chained or something? I was staying home if that was the case. Holding onto the car door handle, I bent forward to check on the tires. Bless Dad's good heart, there were chains! Now all I had to worry about was school. I did have my first chemistry test.

I got into the car, taking the oversized book out of my bag to study. I would need all the studying I could get. Bella started the car with a tense look on her face. I almost smiled before turning my eyes back to the book. Didn't she know about the tires? Didn't she check? I couldn't wait to rub it in when we got there.

Finally reaching the parking lot, I let her get out of the car first, now too focused on memorizing the most important elements in the table to really care about anything else. Even the images of that man. My cheeks warmed. Dammit, I was so close to forgetting!

Getting out of the car, I glanced at Bella checking the tires and grinned, ready to say something. That's when I saw it. A van heading right for us. I still had time to get out of the way. I glanced at Bella, she hadn't even noticed it. Who the hell was that fixated on a tire? I shook my head. It didn't matter. Things were happening too fast, and I was the one with the chance to get away.

I ran blindly away from the truck, and suddenly felt a cold hand pull me roughly in the opposite direction. And suddenly, I was surrounded by Cullens. Actually I was standing between Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere off to the side. Again, what the hell? And I saw the van where my sister should've been.

"No," I said. I never liked her but, of course, that didn't mean I didn't love her. She was my sister, after all, the person who I would tell my secrets to, the person I was closest to before The Missing Year. She was a weak little martyr, but that didn't mean I hated her. I thought of Charlie and Renee. They should blame me, I thought. I had the chance to pull her out of the way. But I'm not a hero. I'm not the woman in my dream, fearless and beautiful.

I'm just a kid who can't even drive a car.

That was when I noticed what Alice was saying, "They're under the van, Livy. Edward pushed her out of the way."

"Edward?" I mumbled. "But he was nowhere near us. And neither were you. How did I get here? And what do you mean they're under the van?"

"Look for yourself."

And I did. There they were. Bella was still alive. Edward had apparently saved her. "That answers one question. How did I get over here, Alice?"

"Magic? She shrugged before giggling at the look on my face. "I'll tell you soon Livy." She gave my hand a squeeze. I hadn't even realized she was still holding mine. It was like burying my bare hands in ice. I gently extracted my hand from hers.

"Geez, Alice, ever think of wearing gloves? Your hands are like ice!"

"I guess they are," she murmured. "But your hand's hot. There's ice outside, and your hand feels like a furnace."

"My temperature's always been a little high," I said, brushing off the comment.

She gave me an odd look but didn't say anything else as the EMTs came to get Bella. Apparently, Edward was too good for the hospital. Maybe I was being a little harsh with him, but something about him annoyed me. At least I managed to laugh when the EMTs forced Bella onto a gurney.

"We can give you a ride to the hospital," Jasper said softly. "You need to see her right now, don't you?"

I nodded, surprised at the impulse to stand closer to him. Jasper usually didn't say much, but there was something about him that spelled comfort. "Sound good. We'll go after first period." Then I saw Edward get in the front seat. "Why is Edward going with the ambulance?"

"He just feels responsible," Alice said. "Plus he needs to talk to our dad."

The doctor, right. I nodded again still a little stunned. First the dream, then the klutziness, now my sister could have a concussion at least. I hoped the chemistry test would go well. After that, I was skipping the rest of the day to go to the hospital.

The chemistry test went better than expected. I definitely didn't get an A, but I tried my best and blamed Bella. Meeting Alice and Jasper in the parking lot was the easy part. I smiled awkwardly as Alice hugged me and Jasper patted me on the shoulder. I frowned as I felt an odd calm come over me. It was a relief, don't get me wrong, but wasn't I panicking a few seconds ago about my test and Bella?

"Jasper just has a that effect on people," Alice said when she saw the look on my face. "It's what I love best about him."

I looked at the two of them. "Are you guys really together?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. "It's kind of complicated."

Jasper wrapped an arm around her and they walked to the car. Something about the two of them being together just seemed a little off. It wasn't just the fact that they were complete opposites, it just didn't look like romantic love. But then again, what was love? I was just the product of a love gone rancid, who was I to judge?

I got into the car.

It wasn't long before we reached the hospital. Somehow we made it through the crowded waiting room, through the doors and halls to reach Bella. Alice and Jasper left me in the emergency room. I recognized the pathetic creep who nearly ran her down in the bed next to her. I nearly bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Then I saw Edward.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked her.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," she complained. Typical Bella. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

"What do you mean 'spring her out'?" I interrupted. "She was nearly run over by a van! She has to at least have a concussion."

"Livy," Bella moaned. "I'm fine. This is no big deal!"

"Slipping on the ice is no big deal. Nearly getting run over by a van?" I shook my head. "Are you sure you didn't get a concussion?"

"She's fine," Edward assured me. Like he was a fucking expert.

It was then that a real expert did enter the room.

Bella and I watched him as he strolled in. All blond hair and searing eyes the shade of honey. Was he really a doctor? Maybe he was confused and thought this was the set of Grey's Anatomy. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, seeing as how he was one of the best doctors in Forks) he was a real doctor. Was this really Carlisle Cullen?

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen began. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"What is that? Your new catchphrase?" I snapped. Just let the doctors take care of you!

She shot me a quick glare.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over her head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," she repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along her skull. We all noticed when she winced.

"Are you still fine?" I asked sweetly.

"Tender?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Not really." Liar.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile pointed at her. She noticed it too and glared.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" she asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

She glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Probably the entire school," I corrected. "There's a huge crowd. We had to practically fight our way in."

She groaned, covering her face. She hated the attention. Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh. I was with him in that.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" she insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly - she staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught her. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him again. Her catchphrase.

"She's naturally clumsy, doc," I informed him.

"Oh, well you should take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed her chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," she amended with a hard glance at Edward.

"He wasn't standing anywhere near us!" I said.

"Of course, I was," he said, giving me an odd look. "You were probably too preoccupied thinking about your test to notice."

How did he know about my test? I thought, a chill going up my spine.

"Well, that's it, just remember the Tylenol and come back if you have any more trouble," Dr. Cullen was suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. What the hell? Was this guy so absorbed in his work that he didn't even care about his son? Wasn't he going to examine him, too?

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, Bella moved to Edward's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard her say under her breath.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," she pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room with her hurrying after him. Should I follow them? I wondered. I still had to find Alice and go back to school. But what would the two of them have to talk about? They'd only had like maybe one conversation before the accident. Was it about the accident then? Only one way to find out.

I wasn't far behind them in the hall and I found myself hoping that neither of them would turn around and notice me. Luckily, Bella was too focused on keeping up with Edward to notice me. They turned a corner, I paused to listen for their footsteps. But it seemed as though they'd stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

Rude much? I thought. He saved her life, doesn't that mean he cares about her? "You owe me an explanation," she said.

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything."

"You promised." To me, she sounded a little childish.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

"There's nothing wrong with my head," she snapped.

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," Bella said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler and Livy didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..."

I could hear the frustration in her voice, everything she was saying sounded crazy as fuck, but Edward really hadn't been anywhere near us when the van was skidding towards her. I probably could've saved her but I was too much of a coward. It all sounded crazy, but some of it made sense.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned her sanity.

Another moment of silence.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now. I clenched my hands into fists. Just the tone of his voice and that smug smile of his pissed me off, and I hardly even knew the guy.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." she said each word slowly, irritably.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," she insisted. "I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." Another pause.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Another silence. Was most of this argument nonverbal? I wanted to turn my head around the corner to see what was going on, but Bella's words stopped me.

"Why did you even bother?" she asked frigidly.

Another very brief silence.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around. "Alice," I whispered. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Psychic, remember?" She grinned. "Eavesdropping's an awful habit."

"I know, but when I see the way that he looks at my sister, I'm a little worried about leaving them alone."

"And how does he look at her?" Alice asked me, suddenly dead serious.

"Honestly? I'm not all that sure how to explain it," I shrugged. "It's just that he can be a little intimidating, kind of like he's looking down on her."

"Oh," Alice nodded. "I get that. Anyway, your dad's here. Do you still need the ride back to school?"

"I think I want to get out of here before he sees me." I didn't really want to face him after failing to save Bella. I was still a little guilty.

"Okay, then let's go this way."

I followed Alice and made it back to the car without meeting my dad. Jasper was driving this time, and we managed to make it back to school before fourth period. By then I was over the accident and I couldn't recall the face of the man in my dream with complete clarity. I found myself thinking about the argument in the hospital. Did Edward really leave dents on Tyler's car? And how did he know I was thinking about my chemistry test?

"Alice, if you can see the future, does that mean Edward can read minds?" I kind of joked. "Do you think you inherited these superpowers from your parents?"

She laughed. It sounded a little forced. "I doubt it. And what makes you think Edward can read minds?"

"I was just joking," I said. "If it was true, your family would be like another version of the X-Men." She laughed.

Edward probably heard someone talking about the test and Bella probably told him I was in the class.

**I forgot to mention this, but who Bella ends up with is still up for debate. She will be with Edward up until the beginning of New Moon but after that I'll probably put up a poll. Let me know what you think and please review!**

**Stars**


End file.
